1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame of a bicycle, and more particularly, to a frame adapted to a pedelec.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a pedelec is equipped with a battery module for providing the pedelec with an extra power for facilitating the user to overcome paths with different situations when a user rides the pedelec. Generally speaking, the battery module of the pedelec is secured behind the saddle member and incapable of detaching from the pedelec, which leads to inconvenience of containing. In addition, the structure that the battery module is fixed behind the saddle member affects appearance of the pedelec, resulting in lacking for unity of the appearance of the pedelec.